


Happily Never After

by Neecie2023



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neecie2023/pseuds/Neecie2023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will they ever be able to just live happily ever after?</p><p>Setting: Post Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a fic that I had started on another site, but since I've been reading so many great stories here, I decided to post it here too. Reviews/comments are always welcome, enjoy! I own nothing.

Will slumps down onto the couch, he can barely believe what has happened in the last few hours. How could the last twelve hours have turned his life literally upside down? How could she have done this to him again after everything they'd been through? How could she have left him again?

He was sitting there barely even able to breathe, with her ring and a piece of paper in his hand. None of this made any sense to him and he started to go through the last few weeks again in his mind hoping for some kind of explanation.

* * *

 

Since they had been back together, everything was perfect in his eyes. He loved being able to touch her again. He loved being able to be open about his love for her. He loved that they would argue at work and come home together at the end of each day. They had stayed in his apartment every night since the proposal. From all accounts both seemed mutually ecstatic to spend almost every moment together. From Will's perspective he just couldn't get enough of her. He was literally trying to make up for lost time.

From day one, they were open about their relationship and had even made a Skype date to announce the news to her parents the day after the proposal. He was nervous to say the least, but just as she had told him, he really had nothing to be nervous about. Her parents were totally on board with the engagement and whole heartedly welcomed Will to the family.

In the office, they really tried to make a conscious effort not to overdo the public displays of affection; however, there were still lots of loving glances, quick kisses in their offices, or small reassuring touches on the arm or shoulder. There was one time though within the first few days of being engaged were they had gotten into an argument during the run down of whether to lead with the economy or Syria. It was quite a heated debate and neither wanted to back down.

"I can't believe you aren't backing me on this Will."

"I am the managing editor and I have final say."

"Oh, so that's how it is? You're the managing editor and you expect me just to obey and follow your orders, master?"

Will couldn't help noticing how cute she looked when she was really angry over something. There had been so many times over the past years when all he wanted to do during one of their arguments was really to grab her in the throws of passion. He smiled quickly, realizing that now he could. He stepped forward, not hearing the last parts of her argument at all, grabbed her waist, leaned in and kissed her melting all elements of reason from her mind. The kiss was so passionate that neither of them could help moving into the bathroom for a quick love making session. After all, it was their first fight after being back together. Will decided that after allowing this behaviour in the office, she had strict rules about this type of conduct, that he would give in.

On the home front, Will was delighted that Mac had seemed to like being at his apartment. There was some discussion over the weeks and the plan was that she would move it with him. Although, now that he thinks it over, there were a few slight hints. In the beginning she was ready to hire a mover and over the last few weeks she always seemed to change the subject. Like about a week ago when he tried to bring up the subject. It was late one night and they had stopped again to get some more of her stuff on the way to his apartment.

"Mac, why don't we just hire movers and take care of this so we don't have to keep stopping by your place all the time?"

"We will darling, it's just that I don't have time to pack everything and I'd really like to go through my stuff. I didn't have much time when I moved last and I'd really like to do some purging. Besides, we are together every night darling, the whole moving in thing is just a detail. I don't ever want to wake up without you Will, you know that." She quickly grabbed her bag and kissed him, maybe even trying to divert the conversation. "Let's go home, Billy." Honestly, Will was so happy to have her back in his life that the details and logistics really didn't mean much to him.

Now that he is thinking about it, there were some other conversations that should have flagged something for him. In fact, in the days immediately following their engagement, she was talking about wedding details. There was a particular time just about 3 days after their engagement that they were cuddling closely by the fire that he remembers quite fondly.

"I don't want a big to do, Will. I just want something very small and very quick, I've waited long enough to be your wife."

"My wife, I can't tell you how sexy that sounds coming from you. I honestly don't care what kind of wedding we have as long as you are mine forever." She turned to kiss him, obviously enjoying the remark.

"I'll start talking to my parents, I want to make sure that my mother doesn't take over, but I'd like to plan a time when they can be here."

"So you want a wedding here in New York?"

"Yes, it's our home and honestly I'd like some of our staff to be able to celebrate with us, they are part of our family."

"Whatever, you want darling, however you become Mrs. McAvoy is just a detail for me."

"Say that again, Billy. I love it when you call me Mrs. McAvoy."

"Mrs. McAvoy." With that she turned to straddled him, kissing him passionately, which was followed by another heated love making session.

She had had a conversation with her mother and had even started looking for a wedding planner. Even though she wanted something small and simple, she wanted it to be elegant, and neither of them had the time in their schedules to deal with all of the details. Come to think of it, it seemed that something changed about 3 weeks ago. She said that she could not find the right wedding planner and that work had been too much lately for her to worry about it. Will didn't think anything of it, she was right that work had been crazy. Since the whole Genoa lawsuit, there had been a number of late nights and the team really was working extra hard to get their trust numbers back.

The more he thought over the happenings of the last few weeks, the more he wondered if he should have realized it sooner. There was the time about 3 weeks ago when she just seemed a bit off. She had a lunch meeting with a potential source for a new story and when she got back Will swore that she looked as if she'd been crying. When he asked her about it, she just brushed it off saying that the story hit a bit too close to home. She said that she couldn't tell him about it, but that if the story panned out that he would understand. Had she just been feeling guilty over her indiscretions? Had she just returned from sleeping with him?

Even the events of that very morning where in retrospect somewhat bizarre.

He woke up to Mackenzie being wrapped around him. Although this was really how they'd woken up most mornings since his proposal, he remembers her being even closer, her grip on him being just a bit tighter than normal.

"Good morning Billy." He remembers now that her voice was different, softer. He had thought that it was just because she'd just woken up, but now he wonders if she knew the whole time.

"Good morning gorgeous." He responded by kissing her hair as her head rested on his chest.

She rose to look at him with sincerity and something else, almost desperation, he wishes now that he would have seen the hints. "I love you Billy. I love you more than anything I hope that you know that." Even before he can respond she kisses him with such passion and now he wonders if she knew that it would be the last time.

"Mac, we better get ready for work darling." He said as the kiss ended.

"Forget about work, Billy, make love to me." She responded with another kiss.

"I have this EP who hates being late, she'll be nagging me all day if I'm late."

"Please Billy, I need you. Let's just put work aside for a little bit longer this morning, ok?"

He didn't need much more persuading beyond that, Mac telling him she needed him was definitely enough. She kissed him again and they made love. It was slow, passionate, and intense. He understands now, she was trying to capture the moment. She knew it would be the last time.

"I love you Billy." She had said it a few times now while laying in his arms after making love. They had been saying it quite often since their reconciliation, but he never tired of hearing it, so never even thought to ask why.

He thinks over the events, still not fully believing what has happened. How could she seem so sincere, so loving, and stab him right in the back, again. He was just so angry and shut down. He looked down at the ring and the hand writing note that she had given him as she left. He didn't know what to do. Why would he even read it? What could she possibly say? Why should he fucking bother to hear more of her lies. He just held them, it was all he had left of her now. So much for their happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After making love that morning, Mackenzie and Will started getting ready for work. She was slow moving, unlike her typical tirade to get to the office, almost delaying in fact. She stayed close to him, helping to tie his tie, watching him, hugging him more than usual. Why had nothing occurred to him, it seems so obvious now in retrospect?

"I have a meeting this morning for a potential story, so I will just take a cab and then meet you at the office, ok?" She said and now that he thinks of it, there was glimmer of dread in her eyes, she must have known.

"Ok, so I guess I will meet you at the rundown meeting?"

"Yeah. I love you Billy."

"I love you too darling, I will see you at work." He gave her a quick kiss before turning to leave, the car was downstairs waiting for him. Just as he was about to turn out the door, she pulled him close for tight embrace and kissed him. Now that he really thinks about it, it wasn't an 'I'll see you in the office later' type of kiss, it was a 'I know I won't get to do this again' type of kiss. How could he not have seen this coming?

As soon as Will got to the office, he didn't understand. It was almost 10, which usually meant that the newsroom was buzzing with noise and the newsroom staff, but the place was completely empty. How could there be no one in the office, he thought as he made his way to his office.

As he entered his office, he knew immediately that something was wrong. Charlie was standing there with two very full glasses of Scotch.

"Charlie, what the fuck is going on? It's 10am, there's no one here, and you have 2 full glasses of scotch before I've had my breakfast? What the fuck?"

"Sit down son. I asked everyone to clear out for a bit. There is something I need to tell you Will."

"Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like this. Should I call Mac, should she be here for this?"

"Will, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Will had never really seen Charlie look so devastated.

"What, is it Mac? She had a meeting, please God don't tell me something happened to her on the way to her meeting?"

Charlie was silent, he himself didn't know how to tell him. He was angry and hurt, and he was terrified of how Will would take the news.

"Charlie, you're scaring me, just tell me she's ok?"

"Will, there was no accident. Here." Charlie handed Will a copy of page six.

"Charlie, is that what this is about? I really don't care what they write about me."

"Will it's not about you, just read it."

Will looked down. He could hardly believe what he saw. "What the fuck is this.?"

The title of the document was "Cheating Producer Strikes Again" and there was a very clear photo of Mac, his Mac, his fiancé in her underwear with another man. From the pictures it was obvious exactly what was going on.

"This must be some kind of joke. When was this taken?"

"I wish it was Will. I had the story vetted myself. I've spent all night working with the entire team to prove that the story is false, that the picture was altered, or that it was an old photo. I found the hotel, I paid them to show me the security tapes, Will this is real, I looked at them myself. I wish more than anything that it wasn't. It was about 2 and a half weeks ago Will. I am so sorry. I just can't believe she would do it. You were both so fucking happy. Will, I never thought I would say this, but I am so fucking sorry for bringing her back here."

"There must be some kind of misunderstanding. I was with her this morning."

"I don't think so Will, she sent me her resignation this morning, an email with no words or explanation, just an attachment with a letter of resignation. She must have known it was going to come out. It's just that for the life of me I can't fucking believe it, but she won't talk to me or any of the staff."

"Her what? What the fuck, where is she Charlie? She had a meeting this morning, where is she?" Will was almost yelling now.

"There was no meeting Will, I checked with Jim. Will, I want you know that the whole team here is behind you. Everyone here is beside themselves Will, we are here for whatever you need. The staff, they are all hurt and in disbelief, but they are willing to help you in any way that they can."

"I need to talk to Mac."

"Will, are you sure that you should talk to her right now?"

"I need to see her, I need to look into her eyes." Will leaves his office with no further explanation, Charlie understood, he wouldn't believe it until he saw her. He understood that this is something that Will needs to do. Will headed to the elevator in a very strange state. He doesn't know what to do or say, he just wants Mac to tell him that this is all just bullshit. He needs Mac to just tell him that this is all some horrible mistake.

He calls her, but it just goes to voicemail.

He decides that he wants to go home, he wants to be around her things. He hopes that he'll wake up with her in his arms and that this will all just be some sort of horrible dream.

The drive over is completely silent, Lonny doesn't say a word. He's not entirely sure what is going on, but he knows that it is serious.

When he opens the door, he sees that her bags are packed. Her bags are neatly sitting by the door. Part of his heart shattered at the realization. It's as if she started packing the minute he left. She's just sitting on the couch with tears flowing, her mascara running all down her face.

"Mac, please, I am begging you, please just tell me this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"I'm so sorry Billy." She's knows that his heart is shattered and so is hers. There was really nothing left for her to say. Even if she wanted to say something, the words wouldn't come out. She was broken, completely broken.

"So it's real?" Tears are falling down his face now too.

"Billy, I am so sorry and you'll never have to look at me again, I promise." She couldn't look at him, she couldn't bare to feel the pain, anger, and disappointment that she knew she would feel if she looked at him.

"How could you do it, were you not happy? Were you faking it this whole time? How the fuck could you do it Mac?"

"Billy, I am so sorry. There is really nothing more that I can say. I have to go now. Here."

She hands him her engagement ring and a piece of paper, a hand written note. As she had suspected, he wouldn't take it. She left it gently on the table in front of him.

"Billy, I know that you hate me now, but if you've ever loved me or ever cared for my safety, you'll read it and destroy it as soon as possible, and never mention it to anyone ever. I'm so sorry."

She quickly grabbed her bags and with one very sad look back at him, she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

After reviewing the events of the past several weeks he is broken. It was all there, he should have known. He doesn't want to read her letter, he doesn't want to hear her excuses, he doesn't want to feel anything more for her. He puts the ring and letter on the coffee table, why should he read her fucking letter. He manages to get up and goes to the kitchen and pours himself a large glass of scotch, he doesn't want to feel at all. He walks back with the drink in hand and downs the entire glass. He looks at the letter and he is so angry, he throws the glass straight against the door, shattering it in a million pieces. He thinks back to her last words, wishing that he could just erase her entirely from his memory.

"Billy, I know that you hate me now, but if you've ever loved me or ever cared about my safely, you'll read it and destroy it as soon as possible, and never mention it to anyone ever."

Suddenly he was confused. What did she mean? Why was she talking about her safety? Why should he destroy the fucking letter? None of this seemed to make any sense and although the last thing he wanted to do was hear her excuses, he couldn't help but open the letter:

_Dear Billy,_

_If you've ever loved me or ever cared for my safety, you will read this letter and destroy it as soon as possible._

_I love you more than anything in this world and there is nothing I want more than to be with you forever and always. I shouldn't even be writing this because it could put you in danger, but I couldn't leave you like I did last time, I just couldn't._

_I was contacted 3 weeks ago by some very dangerous people and plans were put into motion. They knew so much about us Billy, it was scary. They knew that the best way to get to you was through me and they knew that if you thought I'd ever cheated on you again it would break you. They wanted to break you and although I'm risking everything by writing this letter, I couldn't let you believe that I had hurt you again._

_I was told that unless I cooperated, they would kill you. I would never have done any of this Billy unless I knew that it would keep you safe, you are everything to me. They had it all planned out. The plan was to make it look like I was cheating on you again and then leave you. They said that if I did what they said that they wouldn't hurt you. Somehow they felt that my hurting you again would be worst than physically hurting you. I can't imagine my life without you Billy, but you have to know that I would do anything to keep you safe._

_I had to be at a hotel and meet this guy, there were photos to make it look like I was cheating on you again. It was all a show, Billy, please believe that._

_I thought of not going through with it so many times, but I can't imagine a world without you in it. I was really considering not going through, I was going to tell you everything and take our chances with the police, but then I found out something that made all the difference in the world. I'm pregnant, Billy. I found out just after they contacted me that I'm carrying your child. I want nothing more in this life than to be a family with you Billy, why does life have to be so fucking cruel? Why can't we just be happy, be a family?_

_I don't know how to explain it, but when I found out that I was carrying a baby, your baby, I couldn't take any chances so I agreed to it._

_I'm told that I can never see you again…touch you again…hear your voice again…make love to you again…tell you that I love you…I can't tell you how much that hurts. The thought of not being with you, the thought of having to go through this pregnancy without you, the thought of this baby not knowing what an amazing father he/she has just kills me, but what other options do I have?_

_Please destroy this letter, I was explicitly told that the only thing I could do was say that I was sorry and leave. Please also don't talk to anyone about this Billy, don't risk your life over this, I couldn't live with that. I want to you to be there for our team, they need you just as much as you are going to need them right now. I know that they are going to hate me and that hurts, but the only person I really needed to know the truth was you. Please don't try and contact my family, I don't want them involved in this._

_Know that I am safe and that I will do anything to keep our baby safe, but I can't tell you where I am going because I know that you won't be able to stop yourself from coming to me. I can never see you again…God that hurts Billy. You are being watched, so please please please don't do anything heroic and stupid._

_Please try and move on, try to find some happiness in this cruel reality that we live in. If I can't be with you then all I want in this world is to know that you are alive and happy._

_There are no words to truly express how much I love you, Billy. I will think about you everyday and dream that we are all together every night. Please know that._

_All my love, forever and always,_

_MM_

When he finished the letter, Will had tears flowing down his cheeks. He was hardly able to control his sobs. There was so much to take in. He felt relieved. He was so relieved to know that their love was not just a complete lie and that she hadn't cheated on him. He felt guilty, how could he not believe in their love, in her, and trust her? He felt happy. He was going to be a father, Will had always wanted a child with Mackenzie. He felt devastated. Who would want to completely ruin everything he had in this world? How could someone be this cruel? He felt angry. Why would Mackenzie agree to this, didn't she know that never being able to see her again or their child would be more painful that any physical violence could ever be? Above all, and despite Mackenzie's warnings otherwise, Will felt determined. There is no way that he was going to let anything stand between him and his family. Mackenzie and their baby were everything, and he was going to fight to get them back, no matter what the cost. He didn't know how, but he was going to fix this no matter what.

Will read the letter one last time, then he grabbed his lighter and moved over to the sink with the letter in hand. He couldn't help the tears flowing as it burned. He really didn't want to destroy the letter, those words were the only hope he had left, but he couldn't put her at risk.

He walked over to the window and looked out. He looked out at the skyline, "I'll get you back Mac, just stay safe sweetheart", he whispered out loud. He closed his eyes and just stood there. As bad as things were, at least he knew that Mac still loved him and she was out there, somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

The first few days were the hardest for Mackenzie to get through. She had stayed in a hotel the night she left and could barely contain her sobs. She was terrified that Will wouldn't read her letter, that he would just destroy it like he had deleted all of her emails the last time she left. More than anything she just wanted to know that he didn't hate her. She got on a plane the next morning and flew to London. She needed to get away as far away as should could, she had to take care of their baby and she couldn't risk being close enough for him to see her. Mackenzie knew that she and Will were being watched closely and she couldn't bear to risk anything by bumping into him, she knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself in that situation. She had thought long and hard and planned things carefully. She had rented a flat in London and had taken an virtual editing job for a reputable news site in order to ensure that no one would really be able to find her. The job was going to be ok, it wasn't producing and she was highly over qualified for the position, but it would occupy her time and provide some distraction from the emptiness that she felt.

Mackenzie tried to settle in as best she could into her new flat, but her heart was in New York. She watched News Night every night hoping to get a glimpse at Will and see in his eyes that he had read her letter, but each night she was disappointed that Elliott was on. She didn't know what this meant exactly, if it was a good sign or not. The not knowing whether the love of her life was ok or hated her was killing her. She cried herself to sleep each night praying that life would find some way of righting itself. She spent time pining over the few pictures and some of Will's clothes that she had brought with her. She knew that her priority right now would be to take care of their baby and it terrified her what effect all of this stress was doing to her unborn child. Mackenzie made an appointment with an OBGYN in London, she had been too scared to go in New York as she knew that they would find out. She was trying to lay low as much as possible, but knew that she needed to get prenatal care and make sure that their baby was ok.

They had called her on several occasions to make sure that she knew they were still watching her and that she was still following the rules, but the calls were getting less and less frequent. Each time they called, her skin would crawl, but she knew that ignoring them would only make matters worse for her.

* * *

 

Will had stayed in his apartment, he believed that he was safe in his apartment because otherwise Mackenzie wouldn't have talked about the letter. She must have known that there was no bug in the apartment. He had called Charlie and requested a leave of absence, which he knew would prompt Charlie to check on him. He didn't know who he could trust, but he knew that Charlie would be the best person to let in on the secret. He had gotten a number of emails and text messages from some of the staff, but he really didn't want to talk to them. They would try and be supportive but would really just pity him. The thought that the staff would resent Mackenzie made him sick, but he knew that he couldn't risk telling them.

Will knew that he was being watched so he couldn't talk over the phone, so he waited for Charlie to come and check on him. As predicted, it didn't take long for Charlie to come by.

"It's me, let me up." Charlie demanded.

Will opened the door to find Charlie standing there with a full bottle of Bourbon. He assumed that Charlie had come to help him drown his sorrows. Will ushered him inside and made sure to close the door.

"I came to help."

"With a bottle of Bourbon?"

"It usually helps me."

"I don't want a drink, Charlie, there is something important I need to tell you."

Charlie walks over to the kitchen and pours himself a drink.

"Well speak for yourself, I DO need a drink. I must say, you're handling this much better than I thought you would...better than me even."

"Charlie"

"Can I ask a personal question...actually I will anyway...what did she say?"

"Charlie"

"I mean how did she justify it, I really need to understand. I've loved you both like my own fucking kids and I deserve some fucking answers too."

Will could tell that this wasn't his first Bourbon. He grabbed the glass from him.

"Charlie, you need to listen and listen carefully. Mackenzie didn't cheat on me."

"What?" That certainly seemed to have gotten Charlie's attention.

"When I got back here I was devastated and I was praying that she would be here and tell me that it was all a joke. But she didn't. She had all of her stuff packed and she just kept saying that she was sorry. I was so angry and hurt, but just before she left she gave me a note. It was all a show Charlie, a setup. She explained that she was contacted 3 weeks ago saying that if she didn't follow along, they would kill me. They had her go to a hotel and have pictures taken to make it look like she was cheating and then she was told that she had to leave me. Except she couldn't leave with me thinking that she had hurt me."

"But why didn't she tell me, I would have done anything to keep you guys safe and together."

"There's more Charlie, she explained that just after they contacted her she found out that she was pregnant and that she couldn't risk it. We're having a baby Charlie, but everything is so fucking messed up."

"Oh my God Will. How are you dealing with this? I don't know whether to relieved, mad, happy, or relieved."

"I know. I don't know how to feel, I just know that I have to find a fucking way to make this right. And I don't think that I need to tell you, but no one else can know about this Charlie, no one. If they find out she left a note God only knows what could happen to her."

"Of course. Look, we'll figure this out Will. We'll get Mac back. Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No, she said that if she told me she knew I would do something stupid and risk my life to find her."

"She's right."

"I have to find her."

"I know, but we have to be smart about this Will. We can't act stupid."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know yet Will. We need to think about this. We will come up with a plan, but we need to be smart. We have to really make it look like you have no idea, that you are heartbroken and pissed."

"I don't think that the heartbroken part will be much of a stretch. It kills me to think that she's out there somewhere alone."

"I know. Ok, here's what we are going to do. First, I will make an announcement to the staff saying that you are having a really hard time with things and won't be on air until further notice. Then, I'll say that any questions for you or story ideas go through me and that I will be having daily meetings with you to discuss the show and make sure you're ok. I don't want you to have to deal with the staff. They are really pissed at Mac for fucking with you and leaving them and I don't want you to slip and defend her."

"Ok and when does bringing Mac home fit into this plan?"

"I am not sure yet Will, but these daily meetings will be planning sessions to figure that out."

"Why does it have to be like this? We were happy Charlie, I was happy?"

"I don't know kiddo, there are just some fucking crazies that think they know you and are hell bent on hurting you. It's a crock of shit, but we'll find her and make this right somehow."

"Thanks Charlie."

"We'll get her back Will."

Charlie, patted Will on the back and headed to the door.

"Try to get some sleep, you'll need a clear head and I'll will come by in the morning."

Will nodded and Charlie left. He decided to take the old man's advice and try to sleep. He went to bed and saw Mackenzie's nighty sitting there. God he loved her. He laid down and all he could think about was how he wished she was laying there beside him.

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Charlie went to Will's apartment every day to sort out some type of plan. It was not an easy plan. Without knowing where Mackenzie was, who was behind this, what their motives were, and how closely they were being watched, every scenario they came up with was either too risky or didn't seem at all feasible. Charlie made it clear to Will, however, that no matter what they would find a way. He wanted to make sure that Will didn't lose hope. Will had stayed up most nights staring at the New York skyline hoping that Mackenzie knew he loved her and that he would do anything to find her. As the days went on, Charlie was starting to formulate a plan. He had very discretely ordered surveillance protection on Will and ensured that anyone looking after Will was undercover. He had also been in touch with some very high ranking FBI officials to officially discuss a political corruption story News Night was following and unofficially discuss how to find the people threatening Mackenzie. Charlie had called in a number of favors to ensure that this was done with utmost discretion. They were still working out the details, but all of this had provided Will with some hope and he was so grateful to have Charlie helping him. Will, was doing his part to make it look like he was being the betrayed martyr. Will had made some brief appearances outside of his apartment where he knew that he would be photographed and was sure to play the pissed off and betrayed role well. He would also make sure that there were empty bottles of Scotch in his trash everyday although he hadn't touched a drink wanting to keep his mind clear. He did, however, spend hours starring at his favorite photo of Mackenzie. It was a photo taken just after they had gotten together at a gala event where she was breathtakingly beautiful. He just longed to hear her voice, to hold her, to talk to her belly just like any other ordinary father to be.

* * *

 

As scheduled, Mackenzie had made it to her doctor's appointment. She was happy to hear that the baby was doing well and was brought to tears by the ultrasound. Seeing this tiny piece of her and Will move inside her was more precious than anything she could have imagined. Although seeing their baby was an amazing experience, it also killed her to think that Will couldn't be there standing by her side. Of either of them, he was the one who had always wanted a child most and the thought that he was missing this little milestone was so difficult. Despite her feelings, Mackenzie was even more adamant to do everything in her power to keep her baby safe. The doctor had confirmed that she was further along than she thought at ten weeks. Her doctor also told her that her blood pressure was low, but said that apart from that and her age, her baby and pregnancy were going well thus far. The doctor was very patient in explaining some of the symptoms that Mackenzie may experience (soreness in her breasts, spotting, morning sickness, dizziness due to her low blood pressure, etc) but made it very clear to contact her office if she had any concerns before her next visit.

Mackenzie left the doctor's office feeling a bit relieved. She was really trying to focus on her baby, their baby. Hearing the heartbeat and seeing the tiny creature really made it feel real. She had to do what she needed to in order to make sure that their baby was ok. Taking care of herself for the sake of her baby was also something she could control. Mackenzie stopped by a pharmacy to pick up some prenatal vitamins, then to a book store for a copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting, and then dropped by a market to get some food before heading back to her flat. She had be very careful to do all of this discretely, hiding the vitamins among a bunch of other items and carefully ensuring that the book was hidden as much as possible between a number of other political and news related books. She knew that there was a chance that if someone was closely watching her that they would have been able to see, but that was a small chance that she needed to take.

After getting back to her flat, and having some food, she felt a bit more human. She was really trying to focus on her baby. Mackenzie spent the entire afternoon reading What to Expect When You're Expecting. Reading the book was both a blessing and a curse. She was happy to know what was happening to her body and what to expect, but she was terrified that she would have to do this all alone. The longer she thought about things, the more her longing returned and by nightfall, she was a mess again. She quickly put on one of Will's t-shirts that she had purposefully packed cried herself to sleep.

Over the next few days, Mackenzie had spent most of her time focusing on work. She had been extremely dizzy in the mornings and had experienced some spells of nausea, but was otherwise feeling physically ok. She was thankful for her work and the distraction and little by little was able to put everything out of her mind for at least a good part of the day. She was starting to feel like she could maybe get through this or at least provide her unborn baby with some semblance of normalcy. Just as she sat down one evening to enjoy some take out, her cell phone rang. She knew exactly who it was, it was "them", and all of her anxiety came rushing back.

"Hello"

"Mackenzie, we wanted to make sure you are still following the rules."

"I haven't contacted Will or anyone for that matter, if that's what you are talking about."

"Yes, good girl. Wanted to make sure. It looks like the plan is working, I here that he's so heartbroken that he's requested a leave of absence. He won't even talk to anyone in the staff, only Charlie. We've broken him Mackenzie."

Mackenzie didn't say anything, she really didn't know what to say. The phone went dead before she was able to say anything.

With that brief call, all of the resolve that she been able to build died. Why had he asked for a leave of absence? Had he not read her note? How did they know about it?

She was so upset and immediately felt nauseous. She threw up and decided to try and get some sleep. After several tears and hours tossing and turning, Mackenzie was finally able to fall asleep for a few hours.

When she woke up the next day, she went to the washroom and was horrified to see that she was spotting. Although the doctor said that this could be normal, she started to worry. She couldn't lose this baby, it was all she had left. In an attempt to find a way to calm herself down, she grabbed her photo album in hopes that she could lose herself in happy memories for a while. She spent hours looking through old photos and thinking about Will. She looked down to her stomach.

"It's just you and me kid. You have to grow healthy and strong for me ok. Someday I hope that this will all work itself out and that you get to meet your daddy, he's really the best man in the whole world and I know that he loves you very much."

She talked quietly outloud for a bit to the baby. The rest of the day passed as she tried to focus on happy thoughts and on her work. When it was time for her to sleep again, however, she found that she was still spotting and that she was no closer to being able to get any sleep. She thought if only she could see or talk to Will she would be able to calm down enough. She was terrified of what all of this stress was doing to her baby.

* * *

 

Will had spent the day thinking. He had talked to Charlie and had gone over a number of ideas, but they had yet to find any real viable plan. The FBI was still investigating, but needing some sort of lead in order to figure out who was behind this.

He tried to get his mind off things for a bit in the evening and watched the show. Elliott was doing a good job, but he still couldn't stop thinking about their show and her.

He was sitting on the couch and suddenly heard a song, their song, "You are Always on my Mind". He moved to figure out where it was coming from. It was coming from his closet. He finally located where the noise was coming from, it was behind a shelf in his closet. It was a cell phone that was plugged into the wall with about fifty pre-paid minute cards beside it. His heart sank. Who put this there? Who was calling? Was it "them"?

He knew that he had to answer.

"Hello."

"Billy?"

"Mac? Mackenzie is that you?" He could barely believe he was talking to her.

"Billy it's me. I'm sorry I had to hear your voice. Did you read my letter, Billy? Please tell me you read it?"

"I did sweetheart, I love you. We are having a baby? I miss you so much. Where are you?"

"I love you so much Billy. Please don't ask where I am, I won't tell you. We can't risk you trying to find me and I know you won't be able to help yourself. I had someone buy some disposable cell phones and pre-paid cards before I had to leave saying that it was to chase a story. Both of our phones are being monitored Will, you need to be careful. I hid the phone there and was determined to only use it for emergencies. But this really is an emergency."

"What's wrong sweetheart? Are you ok?"

"Billy there is so much I want to tell you. I went to the doctor's and heard our baby's heartbeat, I so wish you could have been there."

"I wish I was there too darling."

"But I've been so stressed and worried that you wouldn't have read my message and would hate me forever. I am so sorry that I had to put you through that. I can't get that look of pure devastation out of my head Billy. I love you more than anything and I would NEVER do that to you." She was trying hard not to just lose it.

"Mac listen, I could, NEVER hate you, ever. I know that you did what you did to protect me. I love you and I am so happy that you're having a baby, our baby."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice, to hear those words Billy."

"Yes, I do. I feel the exact same, I feel like my whole world has collapsed and all I want to do is find you and hold you and never let you go. Mac, tell me where you are."

"Billy, please please don't keep asking me that. They are watching both of us, they even knew you were taking a leave of absence Billy and that you are only seeing Charlie. These people are dangerous."

"They knew, must be my cell phone. I called Charlie on it. Have they contacted you again? Have they hurt you at all?"

"No, I am fine, but "they" keep calling to make sure that I'm following the rules."

"I am so glad you called Mac, you have no idea." He was just sitting down in the middle of their closet so relieved and happy to hear her voice.

"The reason I called was because I'm spotting Billy. The doctor said it could be completely normal, but I am so worried about how all this stress is going to affect the baby. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Mac, please try to calm down. I am here and I love you...God I love you. I don't know how to fix this yet, but we'll figure something out. In the meantime please try to relax ok. Just know that no matter how far away I am that I love you and our baby more than words can ever express."

"Our baby is beautiful Billy. When I went to the doctor's she said that I was already ten weeks pregnant. It's too early to tell if it's a boy or girl, but it's healthy and I got to see the ultrasound. It was the most amazing thing Billy, but all I could think about was that I wanted you there beside me."

"I want that too, Sweetheart, more than anything. But I know that you are doing everything you can to take care of our baby and I love you for that."

"Yes, I even bought groceries to try and make sure that I eat properly, I am doing everything I can to make sure our baby is healthy."

"That's good Kenz. Mac, it's just so crazy, I can't believe that I am finally talking to you."

"I know darling, but I probably shouldn't be calling, it's risky."

"These are untraceable disposable cell phones, right?" Will was so thankful that she was smart enough to think of this.

"Yes, of course."

"So there's not much risk. I am so glad that you are so smart, Kenz and so glad that you called. I needed this."

"Me too. I feel like I might be able to even get some sleep tonight." Mac said brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Please try to rest Kenz, I need to know that you are ok."

"Billy, how did all of this get so screwed up?"

"I don't know darling, I've been trying to figure that out. Somehow, sweetheart this will get fixed, I just don't know how or when yet."

"Billy and please please don't do anything stupid, I need to know that you are ok too."

"I won't, I promise."

"I should probably go now Billy. This was probably risky enough."

"When can we talk again, Kenz?"

"I said that I would only use this for emergencies."

"Mac, there is no greater emergency to me than knowing that you and our baby are safe. Can we just have a quick standing call Mac, it would give us something to look forward to and maybe a little hope? If I can just hear your voice for a few minutes every day…"

"Billy, we probably shouldn't."

"Please Kenz," he was almost begging and she didn't have it in her to deny him or herself.

"Ok, same time tomorrow, but please be careful Billy."

"I love you Billy and I will be dreaming about you."

"I love you too. I wish I could hold. Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight Billy."

Neither of them could force themselves to end the call, it was like their lifeline.

"I don't want to hang up, Billy."

"Neither do I darling, I just can't."

"The longer we stay on the line, the riskier this will be."

"Ok, I don't want to risk your safety Kenz, I'll hang up, but I love you more than life itself, ok, please know that."

"I do, and I feel the same, Billy please stay safe my love."

And with that, Will pressed to end the call with tears in his eyes. They both sat in their respective apartments with tears falling with so many different emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks passed and everyday at the same time, Mackenzie would phone Will with the disposable cell phone. They made sure to keep each call brief, but just being able to hear the other's voice was helping them through. Each of them tried not to talk about their current situation, but spent the time telling the other about their day and how much they loved each other. Will had even started to make Mackenzie put the phone on speaker and hold it to her belly so that he could talk to their baby. He would tell the baby how much he loved him or her and what a wonderful mother Mackenzie was going to be. Will had even stopped asking where Mackenzie was, knowing that this was the one piece of information that she wouldn't share. He had started, however, to piece it together based on her accent getting stronger, her accent always got stronger when she spent time in England, and it was confirmed by the FBI officials that Charlie was in contact with and knew that she had flown to London. He assumed that she was in London, but they hadn't yet been able to confirm where in London. Mackenzie had picked a flat that she could rent in cash so that her address wasn't easy to locate.

"I'm supposed to go back on air next week." Will had said one night.

"Good, when, I want to make sure that I watch. I'm dying to see you, even on TV, Billy."

"Next Monday. Charlie and I have decided that I should go back, but that I need to make myself look as heartbroken as possible, which is really not much of a stretch Kenz, not being able to see you is killing me."

"I know darling, I feel the same, but what options do we have?"

"At least I get to hear your voice Kenz."

"Yeah. I'm starting to wonder though Billy if we should keep having these calls. If we can't be together Billy, then I want you to be happy. Maybe you should start trying to move on."

"Mac, stop. There is no way in hell, no fucking way, that I am ever going to be able to move on from you Kenz. Please don't suggest that again, there's no fucking way. And I'm begging you, please don't stop calling me, it's the only thing keeping me sane." If Will wasn't so desperate to keep talking to her, he'd almost be mad at her for even bringing this up.

"Billy, I love our talks more than you know, but how long can we keep this up? You'll just be living in limbo forever, that's not what I want for you."

"Mac, please, I don't want to get angry, but there is no way I can just move on. You and our baby our everything to me. Please, don't do this."

"Just think about it, ok?"

"There's no thought necessary, Mackenzie, I am yours and always will be end of story."

"Ok, Billy, I love you and I want you to be happy. So for now, I'll keep calling, but if ever you want to try to move on Billy, I'd never hold that against you."

"Kenz, I want to make this as clear as humanly possible, OK, there is no possible way that I would ever be happy with anyone but you. Don't give up on us Kenz, we are going to find a way to figure this out. Please don't give up on us, Kenz, I couldn't bare it."

"From your lips to God's ears darling. I want to keep hoping that one day we'll be together again, it's just really hard and my hormones are going crazy."

"Just keep talking to me about it Kenz, we'll get through this, I promise. Have they been calling you lately?"

"Not in the last few weeks, but I did get a letter that I know was from them. It just said that they know where I am and that they are still watching me. I think that they wanted me to know that they know where I live. Another one of their scare tactics."

"Kenz, I know this is scary and seems hopeless, but I am doing everything thing I can to safely get this resolved, please know that. I wish you could send me the letter. If we could get it to the FBI, maybe there would be some way of tracing it and finding these bastards."

"It's too risky, Billy."

"Hey, let's talk about something more pleasant ok, I want our call to end on a happy note. How is our baby doing?"

"I went to see the doctor again, Billy, everything seems fine. I have low blood pressure so I get dizzy in the mornings, but other than that our baby is healthy."

"Good, Kenz, that's so good to hear."

"I felt a flutter today, Billy. It wasn't really a kick yet, but more of a flutter in my stomach, it's an amazing feeling. I'm starting to get bigger. My boobs are getting huge and they are very sore."

"Now that's something I'd like to see." Will smiled at the thought of Mackenzie's enlarged cleavage. He missed their physical contact, he missed everything about her.

"The doctor said that next time I should be far enough along to find out the sex of the baby. She asked if I wanted to know. Do you want to know?"

"Yes, I do, I keep picturing this tiny baby and it would be so nice to know if it will be a mini me or a mini you. I'm not sure I'd be able to wait."

"Good, I wanted to find out too."

"I love you Mac, and our baby so much."

"We love you too Billy, so much."

"We should probably end our call now, but please don't stop calling and please forget about any idea that involves me moving on."

"Goodnight Billy, I will call you tomorrow."

Will couldn't sleep all that night. He knew that when Mac got an idea in her head it was near impossible to get her to change her mind. He was terrified that she'd stop calling.

Will was so relieved the next day when she called again as she said she would. Over the next few days he was able to breathe again being that she hadn't brought her whole moving on idea up again. He continued to work with Charlie and as planned he returned to News Night the following Monday. The show was hard to do, he had had limited contact with the staff and they were told by Charlie that no one was to mention anything about what had happened under any circumstances. He attended only the last rundown meeting and everyone could see that his heart wasn't in it. Of course, they had all assumed it was because of Mackenzie's betrayal and he tried hard not to make direct eye contact with anyone so that he didn't see their looks of pity. The show was decent, definitely not his best show, but doing the show without Mackenzie was hard. Jim did a good job, but he hated not having Mackenzie in his ear.

"I saw you tonight Billy, it was so good to see your face."

"I was hoping you wouldn't. It wasn't my best show."

"No, but I didn't care, I don't even think that I paid much attention to what you said, it was just so nice to see your face."

"I hate having someone else in my ear, Kenz. It was painful to hear Jim's voice."

"I know darling. How is the team doing? Is everyone ok?"

"They are all being professional and Charlie has made it very clear that no one, absolutely no one is to comment on what happened. He's afraid that if they bring it up, I will defend you. I trust the staff, but it's just too risky."

"Charlie's right, Billy. We need to be careful, and as much as it pains me to think that they now hate me, we can't risk anything right now. I got another letter, Billy."

"What did it say Kenz?"

"It said that they want me to know that they will keep watching me. They sent a picture of me, they must have been following me and want me to know that they aren't backing down. They said to keep playing by the rules or else there will be consequences. They also sent a picture of you Billy, it's a picture of you outside the AWN building with a target on your head. They are terrifying people, Billy. I'm so scared. I couldn't live without you."

"Mac, don't let this get to you, ok, they are just trying to intimidate you. We are being careful. I wish I could hold you and make you feel safe."

"I always feel safe in your arms Billy."

"Think about that Kenz, don't think about their letter. Think about how good it will feel when this is all over, I will hold you and never let you go."

"I love you Billy."

"I love you too darling, try to get some rest ok."

After ending the call, neither of them could really sleep that night.

A few more days went on without any further threats and Mackenzie and Will's calls were more pleasant. Mackenzie would tell him that her pants were no longer fitting and how about some of the food cravings she was starting to get. Until one night, Mackenzie got another idea in her head.

"Billy, I think you should go on a date."

"Mac! What? I thought you were over this crazy idea, I will never move on, ok?"

"No Billy, I know and we talked about that, but I'm saying that maybe you should go on a date. Make it seem like you are trying to move on. You're a handsome, rich betrayed bachelor, Will, make them think that you are trying to move on or looking for a rebound."

"If you are suggesting that I sleep with some cheerleader to make them think I'm moving on, Mac…"

"No, no, no, I'm definitely not suggesting you sleep with a cheerleader, definitely not. But maybe go on a date, kiss someone, get photographed, take her back to your place and make it seem like you are sleeping with someone."

"Mac, I can play the betrayed fiancé on camera, but how could I ever get through a date with someone when all I would be thinking about is you?"

"I think it's sweet that you don't think you'd enjoy an evening out with a cheerleader." She was secretly hoping that he would have a good time. She felt like he deserved a drink and a night out to stop him from going crazy, even if it was just a distraction. Mackenzie was also secretly hoping that he wouldn't have too much fun.

"I wouldn't Mac, no one holds a candle to you."

"I would know that it's not real, Billy. I think it would be good, you pining over me forever won't be believable and I really don't want them to start suspecting that we are communicating."

"I still don't know, Mac, it doesn't feel right."

"Think about it ok? Talk to Charlie about it, see what he thinks."

Will agreed to go out with someone on a fake date. Charlie set him up with a friend of a friend who was the good looking not so smart type that he had brought into the bullpen to hurt Mackenzie when she first came back. Although Mackenzie knew it would happen, she was still secretly very anxious about the whole thing. She had told him that she wouldn't call that night and to make sure that there was a picture of them kissing on page six. The next morning she saw it on the newsstand she frequented with North American news publications and even though she knew it was fake, it still hurt to see Billy, her Billy with his lips on another woman. In retrospect, it was the perfect reaction. Anyone watching would see the tears and look of pain when she laid eyes on it.

"I saw it Billy."

"I'm so sorry, Kenz, you know it was all a fake, right?"

"Did you enjoy your evening?"

"No, I tried to play the role, but I wanted nothing more than to come home and hear your voice. It was awkward and I felt sick. I felt sick to know that people would think I was seeing her, and that you would see the article. I took her to dinner, kissed her where I knew we'd be seen and took her back here for a drink just long enough to make people think that something happened. But nothing did, Kenz, please know that."

"It's ok, Billy." She lied through her teeth, even though this was her idea, she hadn't realized the effect that it was going to have on her.

"It looked good, Billy, I even almost believed the kiss on page six."

"Kenz, please, it meant nothing to me, this was your idea, and if Charlie hadn't convinced me that this was a good idea to keep our communication hidden, I would never ever had agreed to it. And if it looked even remotely real, it was because I was imagining that I was kissing you, Kenz."

"I know darling. Logically I know that, but it still hurt to see the article."

"I love you Kenz, there is no one on this planet that I would rather be with or kiss than you sweetheart."

"I know, I'm sorry, sometimes these hormones just make me crazy."

"Never ever doubt my love for you."

"I know and I love you too, Billy."

Mackenzie was mad at herself that night. She knew that what Will was saying was the truth, but she was still kicking herself for making the suggestion. She decided that she needed to do something. She couldn't keep living like this indefinitely.


	6. Chapter 6

Mackenzie decided to take a small risk. She couldn't bear the thought of living in limbo forever and she couldn't bear the thought of Will living like this forever either. She decided to send the notes that she had received to Charlie in hopes that they would provide some insight or lead to the FBI as to who was behind all of this. Mackenzie made sure to be a careful as possible. She addressed the letter to Charlie's home address with no return address and placed it in the post box between a number of bills and family Christmas cards. Mackenzie hoped that it would get to Charlie and provide some kind of assistance in solving this situation. She also couldn't help herself from including a small gift for Will in the envelope. She trusted that Charlie would pass along her little Christmas gift. She was also thinking that at least this way she would know that the envelope had been received.

On Christmas Eve, Charlie stopped by at Will's apartment on his way home.

"Hi Charlie any news?" Will said after ushering Charlie into his apartment and closing the door.

"Yes, actually, we have a small lead."

"Really, what?"

"Your brilliant fiancé sent over the letters that she has been receiving. She sent them to my home address, she's a smart girl, Will. The FBI was able to find a fingerprint. Can you imagine that one of these idiots left a fingerprint? The FBI is investigating, but it looks like this jerk is linked to some right wing radical organization. It's not going to bring her home today, but it's the best lead we've gotten so far."

"Charlie that's great, they are being careful though, right? Mac took a risk in sending these and you know that if anything happened to her…" Will couldn't finish the sentence his voice began to crack.

"Will, I know. We are doing everything to make sure that this is handled discretely as possible. Trust me, I wouldn't put Mac in any danger if it could be helped. I have more good news Will."

"What?"

"Mac didn't put any return address on the envelope, but based on the post box that was used, the FBI was able to narrow down the area. They worked with local authorities to survey the area and have seen the Mackenzie coming and going from the same apartment building. This is good news Will, now that we know where she is, we've put undercover protection on her at all times."

"You know where she is, I want to go there. I can book a flight now."

"No Will, you are being watched and if you hop on a flight to London they'll know that the jig is up. I know that this is hard, Will, but we have to be smart. We can't be stupid about this."

"You're right, but at least she's being protected. I want to be there Charlie, I can't just sit by. If this all goes down in some sort of scene, I need to be there Charlie, I can't be across the ocean waiting and hoping that things will work out."

"I know Will, but we have to be smart. We have to find some way of legitimately getting you there and I have a plan, but you need to sit tight. There's a news conference in London in January that you were asked to speak at. I had originally declined and instead planned on sending Sloan for obvious reasons, but I think Sloan might no longer be available. You just have to wait a little longer Will, promise me you won't do anything stupid. It's the holidays Will and if you jump on a plane abroad, I can't guarantee what will happen to Mackenzie."

"I know Charlie, I wouldn't put Mac at risk. I'm just so fucking glad that there finally seems to be some kind of hope in this."

"There's one more thing, Will."

"More? What else?"

"Here, Mackenzie sent this along with the letters, I think that it's meant for you."

Will looked down, it was an ultrasound picture with, "Merry Christmas" written in Mackenzie's handwriting on it.

"This is our baby." Will instantly had tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I believe it is." Charlie smiled at Will, he was so happy to see some hope and happiness in Will's eyes. "Merry Christmas Will, be sure to wish Mackenzie a Merry Christmas from me too, OK."

"I will, and thank you for this Charlie, your help in all of this, I can't thank you enough."

"Hey, I love her too, OK, I love both of you and whatever it takes to make this right again, we will."

Will couldn't speak but managed to nod. Charlie gave his one last small smile and left his apartment.

That night Will anxiously awaited Mackenzie's phone call, it seemed like the minutes until her call couldn't pass quickly enough. He stood there waiting for the phone to ring just staring at the ultrasound photo. He'd never been good at looking at ultrasound photos, they had always looked like white grainy blobs on a black background, but for some reason in this one he was able to see all of the their baby's profile, the head, the nose, the arms, and legs. He was in love with this tiny creature already.

After what felt like days, the phone finally rang. He picked up before the first ring had even finished.

"I love you so much, Mac."

"I love you too Billy, did you get it?"

"Yeah, Charlie dropped it off earlier. It's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

"I'm glad Billy, I wanted to give you something. We miss you so much, me and your daughter."

"Wait, daughter?"

"Yep."

"We're having a girl?"

"Yep. And I suspect that she'll have you wrapped around her little finger from the moment you meet."

"She already does, Mac, she's beautiful."

"Merry Christmas darling."

"Merry Christmas Kenz. I wish that I could have gotten you something."

"Next Christmas, ok, hopefully all of this will be resolved soon and you can spoil me rotten next year, ok? Us, you can spoil us rotten."

"Yeah. I can't wait." Will was trying to decide if he should tell her about the FBI and her protection detail, but he didn't want her to worry or act differently thinking that she was being followed. He decided that the less she knew about things going down the better.

"Were the FBI able to get anything from the letters? I was terrified that Charlie wouldn't get them. I'm so glad that he got them."

"Yeah, that was so smart Kenz. They are still investigating and will let us know what they come up with."

"Good, I'm glad."

"What are you doing for Christmas, Billy? I don't want you staying home all alone."

"I'm going to Charlie's tomorrow for lunch. It's going to be a hard day."

"I know darling, but try and have some fun ok? For me?"

"I will, what about you, Mac, are you visiting your parents?"

"No, I'll call my parents but I haven't even told them about the baby yet, Billy. I'm too terrified to get them involved in all of this. They know that we've split up, they've seen all of the articles, but they don't even know that I'm in London. I will call them tomorrow, but I can't see them. I've been able to hide my pregnancy for the most part with a big coat when I'm outside, but I wouldn't be able to hide it from my family."

"I don't want you to be alone, Mac. I'll cancel my lunch with Charlie and we can spend some time on the phone."

"No, Billy, please go to lunch. I'm not alone, I have our daughter and we can talk tomorrow night. You deserve a little normalcy in your life Billy."

"I don't want normalcy, Mac, I just want you."

"I know, darling, I know."

"Can I wish our daughter a Merry Christmas?"

"Of course you can Billy." Mac put the phone on speaker and put it to her belly. "Ok, Billy, she's ready for you."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart, daddy loves you ok? You have the bravest and best mommy in the whole wide world, ok? And we're going to be together soon, our whole family. And next year I'll teach you all about Santa and we'll have a tree and a big Christmas feast, although I will have to cook cause your mom is the best but she can't make toast."

"Hey, I can hear you know." Mackenzie smiled, she loved to hear Will's conversations with her stomach. She just longed to be able for him to touch her stomach and feel the baby kick.

"I love you both."

"We love you too. Merry Christmas, Billy."

"Merry Christmas, Kenz."

Mackenzie felt better after the call. She was happy to hear that he'd gotten the photo. She wanted to feel some semblance to Christmas and put on some Christmas music. She poured herself some egg nog and sat by the fireplace in her flat.

"Merry Christmas, darling" she said to her belly.

Mackenzie felt content until she heard the song, "I'll be Home for Christmas."

As she listened to the words of the song, tears came to her eyes.

**_I'll be home for Christmas,_ **

**_you can plan on me._ **

**_Please have snow and mistletoe,_ **

**_and presents by the tree._ **

**_Christmas eve will find me_ **

**_where the lovelight gleams_ **

**_I'll be home for Christmas_ **

**_if only in my dreams._ **

"Merry Christmas, Billy" she whispered with tears in her eyes staring at the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

In the next few days, Mackenzie had convinced Will to attend the New Year's Eve party at News Night. Mackenzie wanted to make sure that he team stayed together. Will reluctantly agreed, with the stipulation that he be back before midnight. There was only one person he wanted to be with at midnight and if he couldn't be with her in person, he would at least be on the phone to wish her a Happy New Year.

The party was in full force, but everyone knew there was something missing, or rather someone. Everyone knew that they couldn't talk about it, but they were all still somewhat off. They were going through the motions and all just trying to get over Mackenzie. She was the person that made them who they are professionally and to some degree personally, but she had hurt them.

"Hey big brother," Sloan said walking towards him with a glass of champagne in hand. She had been trying to avoid talking alone with him for some time for a couple reasons. First, Charlie had specifically cornered her to warn her that the whole not talking about the situation rule particularly applied to her. The second reason was guilt. Sloan had always pushed Will to forgive Mackenzie, she'd always been rooting for them, and now she really felt guilty about all of it. Her and her speech about a goldilocks planet, it seems so cruel now. When news broke and Mackenzie left, she was as dumbfounded and angry as everyone else. She couldn't believe after spending so many nights with Mackenzie in tears over Will that she would do this and then just leave all of them, it really didn't make any sense, but they were the facts and as Mackenzie always said, facts don't change.

"Hey"

"Look, I know that we all can't talk about what we all really have on our minds, but if you ever do want to talk, Will, I'm here. This is all just so fucked up and I'm so sorry."

Will wanted to tell her. He hated the thought that Sloan now thought the worst of Mackenzie.

"Look, none of this is your fault, and I really can't talk about this right now, ok, I just can't. Thanks though."

"Just know that I'm here, whenever."

"Thanks sis."

Will was trying his best, he made a toast and had thanked everyone for sticking with him and the show. He couldn't help see their looks, his heart ached. They were kind to him, but it really just took everything in him not to tell them all that they were all wrong. He wanted nothing more than to tell them that this was all just a big mess, but he knew better and Charlie was very close by to ensure that he didn't do anything stupid.

Just before eleven, Will found himself alone in his office. He was sitting and just staring at the team. He was glad that they seemed to be able to let their hair down a bit, they'd worked hard this year and really deserved it.

"Hey kid," Charlie walked into his office and closed the door.

"Hey Charlie."

"That was a nice toast, Will."

"Thanks."

"Hey, you know that convention in London that we talked about? Sloan isn't going to be able to attend, she's teaching some classes at Columbia and is contractually obligated. Leona is insisting that one of you speak, so I am afraid that it's going to have to be you."

Will knew that Charlie was being careful, he didn't know if Will's office was bugged. They had talked about the plan earlier. He was to be in London when it went down. Charlie wouldn't let him get anywhere near any danger, this wasn't going to be like in the movies. Will wasn't going to be the one to rescue her, that would be up to the authorities, but he would be in the city for when it was over and she was safe. Hopefully she would be safe, God he had to believe that she would be safe.

"I see, I guess I have no choice then, what date is it?"

"It's the 13th, you'll fly in on the 9th and meet a few of the other speakers first."

"Ok, will Elliott fill in?"

"Yep, it's all arranged between Elliott and Sloan you are covered."

Will nodded, he was anxious and terrified about this whole thing, but he really didn't have any choice. Living a life without Mackenzie and their soon to be child was not an option.

"I'm going to head out Charlie, I am just not in the mood to celebrate right now. Please wish the team a Happy New Year for me, ok?"

Charlie nodded, he knew that Will had planned to talk to Mackenzie at midnight.

"Have a good night son, Happy New Year."

"Yeah, you too." Will said quietly, he certainly hoped it would be.

* * *

Will made it home by 11:45pm and was worried that he'd already missed her call, but traffic was heavy on New Year's Eve. He rushed to the cell phone and was relieved when he hadn't missed her call.

At 11:50pm the phone finally rang.

"Hey."

"Hey, how was the party?"

"Not the same without you Kenz."

"I know darling, if I could be there I would."

"You have no idea how much I wish you were here right now."

"Probably about as much as I wish I was with you, Billy. You know it's funny, when we got back together, when you proposed, I didn't think we'd ever be a part on New Year's Eve again."

"Me either darling, me either. At least I get to hear your voice. And at least I don't have to watch you kiss that asshole again, Wade, remember that party Kenz?" Will was trying his best to lighten the mood.

"I remember Billy." Mackenzie half smiled to herself, she remembered how handsome Will looked that night, she remembered what he was wearing, exactly how he looked when she called Wade honey, but she can't for the life of her remember much about Wade. She may have been kissing Wade that night, but she was wishing it was Will the whole time.

"You looked amazing that night Kenz, it took every ounce of resolve in me not to push Wade aside and kiss you at midnight."

"I wish you would have Billy, I was wishing that I was kissing you that night."

"Soon darling."

"I hope that you are not planning something risky, Will."

"I am not planning anything Mac, but the authorities are closing in on these assholes. I won't let them put you in danger Kenz, if anything happened to you..." Will couldn't finish that sentence, he just couldn't.

"I know. Will you tell me if something is going to happen? I don't want all of the details, I just was to be mentally prepared." She was hoping that somehow this would all end well, but since this whole mess began she had lost some of her eternal optimism.

"If I know in advance I will tell you. Can you give me your phone number? The number is blocked and I promise not to use it unless it's an emergency." Will was really hoping that she wouldn't fight this request, but he needed to make sure that he could reach her if need be, this disposable cell was his lifeline, she was his lifeline.

Mackenzie gave him the number and realized the time. It was 11:59pm New York time.

"I love you Billy, Happy New Year."

"I love you too Kenz, so much, and our baby. Happy New Year. I want you to imagine that I am kissing you right now, kissing you with one hand in your hair and the other on our baby."

"There is no one I'd rather kiss on New Year's Eve. Promise me something Billy."

"Anything Kenz."

"If I ever get to see you again that you'll give me a real New Year's Eve kiss?"

"Mackenzie, listen to me carefully. We will get to see each other again soon and when that happens I may never stop kissing you Kenz." It hurt Will to think that she may not believe that they would see each other again. He didn't want her to lose hope.

"Can we stay held up together for days?" Will smiled, with the hope that she was coming around, that she hadn't lost all hope.

"Absolutely. And when we are ready to come out again, we are going to bring our team together to explain. I hate that they are all angry at you, Kenz. I could just feel it at the party tonight, they are hurt and it took everything not to tell them what was going on. I know that I haven't always thought that they liked me much, but I can tell, they care Mac. They care a lot, they are our friends and I want them to know."

"I miss them too Billy, and I want our team together again. I hate what they must think of me, but it's what we have to do for now. I want nothing more than for all of this to be over."

"Soon ok? Don't lose hope Kenz, this is all going to work out. Just have faith." Will's words were almost desperate. He wasn't sure at that point if he was trying to convince Mackenzie or convince himself. He decided to leave it there and change the subject. "How's my little angel?"

"She's doing well, I'm starting to feel her move a lot more these days, Billy. From her movements, I think that she's a strong little thing, just like her daddy."

Will's eyes started to water, it was the first time anyone had ever referred to him as daddy.

"And her mommy, you are one of the strongest people I know, Kenz."

"I'm not spotting anymore, that's a good sign, I hope."

"I'm glad to hear Kenz. You should probably go get some rest. Happy New Year darling. I love you."

"I love you too Billy, sleep well my love."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that you are enjoying the story! Comments are always welcome. If you want to see the next chapter quickly, let me know!

The next several days went by quickly.  Will knew that things were going to happen fast, but no one had provided many specific details, he just prayed that everything would go well.  They kept their daily phone calls, but had tried not to dwell on what may or may not happen.  Instead, Mackenzie told him about her doctor’s appointment, and Will tried to keep her up to date on some of the office gossip.   
  
He was also busy getting things ready for his trip.  He couldn't have cared less about the convention.  The plan essentially was to have a friend of Charlie's who was already at the convention fill in last minute, there was no way that Will’s security team could secure his safety in that kind of environment with hundreds of people.  Besides, Will didn’t really even know or care about the topic unless it related to Mackenzie in some way, he was having a hard enough time keeping things together without having to do public speaking.  He packed his stuff and made sure to bring Mackenzie’s ring.  He wanted that ring back on her finger as soon as humanly possible.  It belonged to her and he just wanted to be able to give it back, to get her back.  He wanted to bring something for the baby too, not that the baby was even born yet, but he couldn’t help but want to bring some token of affection for the little girl who had stolen his heart just from an ultrasound photo.  He walked by a baby boutique on the way to grab some food one day after seeing a cute little stuffed elephant in the window display, but decided against it thinking that he didn’t know who was following him.  He didn’t want to raise any suspicions or even risk having some tabloid photo with some ridiculous headline.   
  
He knew that the FBI had been working with the London authorities to stage a takedown in London while they simultaneously worked to raid the radical organization in the US.  Apparently, the same organization had also been bribing and/or threatening a number of other left wing news organizations and political officials.  Will knew that this was bigger than just him and Mackenzie but he could honestly only think about her.  He just wanted, no, needed her to be ok and back in his arms when this was all said and done.  Charlie assured him that both he and Mackenzie were being well protected.  Will had the distinct feeling that Charlie knew more than he let on, but he trusted Charlie, and trusted that he would let him know what he needed to know.  
  
The day before his flight, Charlie stopped by his apartment for one last chat.  

“So, how are you holding up?”

“Not fucking well.  I’m just trying to keep it together for Mac.”

“It will be over soon, son.”

“I fucking hope so.  What’s the plan exactly?”

“Will, I’m on a need to know basis really, but there is one request that I need for you to pass along.”

“What’s that?”

“My FBI buddy wants to strongly suggest that Mackenzie stay in her apartment on the 10th and 11th.”

“Why?  You know that I don’t want her in any danger.”

“That’s exactly why, Will.  They’ve been able to discretely secure her building as much as possible, but they think it will be more risky if she’s in another location when they make their move.”

Will was terrified, he'd tell her tonight during their call, but he was scared for her and was worried about how she might react.  He knew that asking her to stay in her apartment for this long would drive her crazy knowing that something might be happening that she could not control.  The last thing he wanted was for her to panic.

“I’ll make sure Charlie.”

“She should also be careful about anyone she lets in her apartment, just as a precaution.”

“Got it.  Fuck, you know this is only going to lead to fifty questions.”

“I know, Mac isn’t one to just obey, but it’s important if they are asking.”

“I’ll make sure she knows the rules, she wouldn’t intentionally risk our baby’s life.  I’m just worried that she’ll be sitting there going stir crazy.”

“I know you’ll both find some way to manage.  It won’t be that long and then hopefully this will all be over.”

“We’ll do what we need to, I’ll see to that.”

“Ok, well I’ll see you on the plane in the morning then, try to get some rest.”

“You’re coming too?”

“You better fucking believe it.  I can’t sit idly by anymore than you can Will.  Besides, maybe having a former marine around will come in handy.”

“Thanks Charlie, for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.  I have the best damn EP in the business, you don’t think that I’m just going to let her go that easily do you?”

Will smiled, he was eternally grateful for all that Charlie had done to get them back together and now even more so for everything he was doing to see them through this.

“Try to get some rest, Will.  And give my love to Mac for me, ok?”

“Will do.”

Charlie was reluctant to leave, he knew that Will would be thinking of every possible worst case scenario for the next several hours, but he himself was having a hard time keeping a brave face.  Charlie was worried, for both of them.  He knew that they were in good hands between the hired security, the FBI, and the London authorities, but it still made him more nervous than any bourbon could cure. 

He waited by the phone that night as he always had, but this time she was late, she had never been late for their calls.  After five minutes of waiting he started to worry.  What if they found out about what was happening and got to her?  What if there was some complication with her pregnancy?  What if she was in an accident?  It didn’t take much to have Will going crazy thinking of all the worst case scenarios. 

Why wasn't she calling?  He thought about calling her and dialed her number, but just before hitting send he decided against it.  What if they were with her?  What if him calling would put her in more danger?  He felt like he couldn't breathe, he didn't know what to do.  He took the phone and grabbed a glass of scotch just to calm his nerves.  He went to the kitchen, poured the glass and checked his phone again.  When it still hadn’t rung, he downed the glass and went back to the sofa.  He grabbed his cigarettes and smoked three, still nothing. 

He sat there staring at the phone for what felt like an eternity just hoping it would ring.  "Please Kenz, please be alright, please call me," he whispered to himself.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know that some of you have been anxiously awaiting some action, so I hope you enjoy. It was a bit more drawn out because of the holidays, I couldn't write action during the holidays.

 

Another thirty minutes had passed and still nothing. Will was terrified, he knew that something must be wrong, horribly wrong.

* * *

Mackenzie was just about to call Will for their nightly chat when her real cell phone rang. Chills came over her and she immediately knew that it was them.

"Hello."

"Mackenzie, you cheeky little thing."

"What are you talking about?" Mackenzie's heart started to pound. Did they know that she had sent things to the authorities? Did they know she was in communication with Will?

"You didn't tell us that congratulations were in order." Fuck, Mackenzie thought. They knew about the baby. She knew it was likely only a matter of time, being that she was regularly seeing an OBGYN, but it still made her feel sick inside. She didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell us that you are pregnant with Will's spawn?"

"I haven't told anyone. I left him, he was devastated, I did everything you asked of me."

"Well you better make damn sure he doesn't find out Mackenzie, or there will be hell to pay. Who have you told?"

"No one."

"What about your family?"

"No, keep my family out of this. They don't know that I'm pregnant and they don't even know that I'm in London. I called them for Christmas and blocked my number. Apart from the doctor, no one knows. I've been a fucking hermit, ok? You've taken everything from me, this baby is all that I have left."

"We won't hurt your baby so long as Will doesn't find out, AND you keep playing by the rules. One slip though, and I can't make any guarantees."

Mackenzie froze, she hadn't been playing by the rules at all, fuck. If they find out and something happened to her baby, she would never forgive herself. The phone went dead and Mackenzie crunched down onto the couch. She sat there for a while, terrified, but trying to keep it together. She finally looked up and realized the time. She knew that Will would be going crazy. Should she call him? Should she keep risking her baby's life? In the end, she had to call him for her sanity and because she knew that if she didn't he would do something desperate and risky.

* * *

Just as Will was dialing Charlie in a panic, the phone rang.

"Kenz?"

"Billy, I am so sorry, they just phoned my other cell. They know, Billy."

Will felt panic hit him like a ton of bricks. Did they know about the plan?

"They know about what, Kenz?"

"They know about the baby. They said that they wouldn't hurt the baby if I was playing by the rules and if you didn't find out. But I'm not playing by the rules Billy, and I'm scared. If anything happens to this baby because I was being selfish and wanted to be with you again, Billy, I'd never forgive myself."

"I know Kenz, but they won't find out, ok? We are doing the right thing here. Just don't panic, ok, it won't be much longer. I would never put you or our little girl in danger if it wasn't necessary Kenz, but we have no choice here, we can't live like this. I was terrified when you were late, but I didn't call on case they had you or something. We can't live like this, we have to do something."

"I am in constant fear, Billy. I'm constantly worried that they will find out that I am talking to you or that they will come for me or even worse, do something to you."

"Kenz darling, it won't be much longer sweetheart. I have undercover protection and so do you, ok. I don't know many details sweetheart, but I know that something will happen soon. I need you to stay in your apartment the day after tomorrow and the following day ok? You can't go anywhere until this is over, they have secured your building as much as possible, but need you to stay put until they have them all in custody, ok? And, you need to be very careful of who you let in to your apartment."

"That's why you are coming to London, then? I was invited to the convention, Will, and I got and email last week saying that you are now speaking."

"We needed a legitimate reason for me to be in London, I want you in my arms the second that this is all over Kenz. I fly out in the morning."

"I'm scared, Billy."

"I know darling, so am I, but it should all be over soon and I was very clear that nothing was to proceed unless they could keep you safe."

"What about you Billy?" Will could hear her voice start to break.

"I have protection Kenz, please don't get worked up, ok? You have to stay strong for our little girl, ok? I know that it won't be easy, but we both have to keep it together."

"I love you Billy, this is all just so messed up."

"I love you too, so so much Kenz. If there is an emergency and I need to reach you I will call you, ok? And you can do the same."

"We need a code Billy."

"What?"

"We learned it in training before I went to Afghanistan. If you are held hostage you need a code that you can bring up in conversation that lets the other person know you are in danger or not to say anything because you're not alone."

"That's smart Kenz, what code should we use?"

"Something that can be easily brought up in conversation. I think maybe a nickname that we'd never typically use. How about "honey"?"

"That's perfect Kenz, no one would think twice if they heard it." Ever since he heard Mackenzie call Wade honey, it made his skin crawl, so this was not a term that they used for each other.

"Ok, so if either of us calls the other "honey", we know what it means."

Will thought that this was a good idea, but he was even more relieved that Mackenzie was going into her survival mode. This is what she did, she planned and organized and he was glad because if she stayed in this mode of thinking and planning, she wasn't going to panic.

"Do you have enough groceries in your apartment, Mac? I don't want you held up in there for 2 days without anything to eat." Will was trying to keep her thinking of things to do and off of the call she just received.

"Yes, you'd be so proud of me, I have a fully stocked kitchen these days, trying to make sure I eat well for our daughter's sake."

"Good, Kenz, I'm glad."

They talked for a few more minutes, Will was really trying to calm her down a bit. Once she seemed a bit more settled, they said their good-byes for the night and promised to talk again when Will was scheduled to be in London. Mackenzie wanted to make sure that Will arrived safely and Will wanted to make sure that Mackenzie was surviving her solitary confinement. He had made sure to tell Charlie that somehow his security team needed to search his room to make sure it wasn't bugged.

* * *

As scheduled, Will called Mac once he had arrived at his hotel in London.

"Hey."

"You made it to London?"

"Yeah, how are you doing in solitary confinement."

"I'm ok, Billy, I've been making lists."

Will half smile, Mackenzie and her lists. "Of course you have."

"Billy, there are a few things from my lists that I want you to know."

"Such as?"

"If anything happens to me, there is a letter for you in the top drawer of my dresser."

"Mackenzie…" Will didn't want to hear any of this, in his mind there was no other option than for her to be ok.

But Mac, cut him off.

"Billy, this is hard enough to do over the phone, just let me get through these. Being that I am too early in my pregnancy, this probably won't apply, but if ever there is a choice of saving me or the baby, save the baby Will." Will heart sank, how would he ever be able to make that choice, something he's never even considered before.

"Mac, please…"

"No, it's important to be prepared, Billy. I want our daughter to have my grandmother's name as her middle name, Alice, and I want to be cremated, I don't ever want my lifeless body to be on display. And finally, I'd want you to move on and be happy Billy."

Will was silent. Coming to London and all this waiting was weighing on him, but this he really couldn't take.

"Mackenzie, please stop this, I can't take it."

"Billy, I just wanted to be prepared. I'm not planning to die in the next few days, you know me, I'll fight like hell, but just in case. Now, with that said, I love you Billy and I really can't wait to see you." Mackenzie knew that hearing those things would be hard, but she had to say them, but with that done, she really wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn't giving up. She'd fought hard enough to get him back that she wasn't going to sit idly by now.

"I love you too, and I don't want to talk about anymore of this. Now, just hang tight and once this all blows over, we'll be together.

"I hope so darling."

* * *

Later that night, Mackenzie was reading quietly, trying to take her mind off the situation.

Mac was sitting at her desk when she heard the first noise. At first she wasn't sure what it was, but when she kept hearing the popping sound, she immediately knew what it was. The sound was all too familiar from her days in Afghanistan, definitely gunfire. Mackenzie got up and headed to the closet in her guest room to hide. She tried to be as calm and quiet as she could. She brought the disposable cell with her. She didn't want to call, afraid that someone would hear her voice, so she texted Will.

**_Don't want to panic you, but there's definitely gunfire in the building. I'm hiding in the guest closet. Stay safe, I love you._ **

Will saw the text and his heart sank. He tried to remind himself that it was likely that the authorities were the one's using the gunfire.

**_Stay hidden, keep letting me know that you are ok. I love you so much._ **

Will knocked on the adjoining door to his hotel room, Charlie had arranged adjoining rooms. Charlie opened the door.

"There's gunfire in her building, she just texted me."

"Is she hiding, tell her to hide, Will."

"She is, in the guest closet."

"Ok, stay calm, I'll go call my FBI contact, see if I can get any details."

Charlie went back into his room to grab his cell phone.

**_Someone is pounding on the door Billy, but I'm still hiding and still safe._ **

Will responded immediately.

**_Don't answer it, stay hidden._ **

Will went into Charlie's room, Charlie was still on the phone.

"Someone's pounding on her door, she was supposed to be safe."

"He's trying to get information, Will, the authorities weren't scheduled to raid until tomorrow. But she has protection in her building and he's sending authorities over immediately."

"Fuck," is all Will can manage to say. He texted Mac again.

**_Charlie is making sure that the authorities are on their way if they aren't already. Are you still ok?_ **

**_Billy, they are still pounding, they won't stop. I think they are trying to break the door._ **

**_Just stay hidden and don't panic Kenz._ **

"They are trying to break the door down Charlie, I'm going over there."

"No way in hell, Will, not until we know it's safe."

"Charlie, tell me the fucking address, I need to get to her."

"Will, be smart about this. She has security and the police are either there or on the way."

**_Are you still ok Kenz?_ **

He paced the room waiting anxiously for her reply. When she didn't reply right away, Will's anxiety hit the roof.

"She's not responding now, Charlie. Just tell me the address of her fucking apartment." He was yelling now.

"Not a fucking chance Will." Charlie was still on the phone with the FBI on and off while talking to Will and while the FBI agent was talking to London authorities.

**_Just tell me that you're ok Kenz._ **

For several minutes there was still no response.

**_I'm fine honey, don't worry. I guess it wasn't gunfire after all. False alarm._ **

Honey, he read it twice. "She's in trouble, Charlie, someone's got her."

"The police have arrived on scene, Will."

"She's in trouble Charlie, she used the code, we had a code. They have her."

"Will, don't panic, the FBI wants us to stay here until they can secure the scene."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He had to write something back, but he had to be careful.

**_Don't scare me like that Mac, glad to hear that things are ok._ **

* * *

Someone must have tipped them off that something was about to go down. They went into Mac's building and when the security team stepped forward, a whole gunfire scene ensued. The scene wasn't pretty, and the security team managed to get most of them before going down themselves. There was only one left, he was injured, but still heading for Mackenzie's apartment. When she wouldn't open the door, he shot the lock. It took him some time to find her, but he did. They were in the back of the apartment in the guest room. He wanted her close to the entrance. Being that he shot the lock, he couldn't lock the door or prevent anyone from coming in so he needed to her to the living room where he would have clear visibility to the door.

"Get the fuck up."

Mackenzie stood up immediately, she was shaking. It all happened so fast that she forgot to drop the cell phone.

"Who the fuck where you calling." He said was he shoved her at gun point to the living room.

"I was texting Will." She knew that she couldn't lie, he could easily pick up the phone and would know form the texts who it was.

"What did you tell him?"

"That there was gunfire and that I was hiding in the closest."

The man didn't want the authorities rushing over.

"Text him back now and tell him that you were mistaken, that there's no gunfire and that you're fine, and don't fucking play any games."

She did as she was told, but obviously was smart enough to use their code. He was standing over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't saying anything else. When she was done, he took the phone from her, and pushed her to sit on the couch. He moved over, still pointing the gun at her, to barricade the door with some furniture. He then got on his phone.

"I've got her, I'm with her in her apartment, all the others are down."

He had sat on the edge of chair on the side of her and while he was listening to what were likely orders on the phone, he put his gun down on the coffee table in front of him. Mackenzie wondered if she would be quick enough to grab it. But before, she could move, there was a noise in her apartment. They weren't alone, someone must have gotten in while they were in the guest room.

"Don't move. If you move towards that gun, I will shoot."

Mac was frozen, she wanted to peer around to make sure that it was a police officer or someone from security, but she didn't dare move. She just watched the man in front of her to see if his hands were getting any closer to the gun. He did move toward the gun and suddenly there was more gunfire. Whoever was behind her had shot the man in the shoulder, a warning shot. When the man reached for the gun again, another shot was fired. Then there was noise at the door, someone was pushing through the barricaded door. Mackenzie inched slowly to the other side of the couch, she wanted to be as far from the man as possible.

"Ma'am, it's going to be ok, just don't move." The man from behind her said.

Mackenzie doesn't remember much of what happened next, it's all a blur of police rushing in and someone escorting her out of the building. As they walked her out, there was a blur of hurt people being tended to and blood in several areas in the hall, stairs, and lobby. When the cold air outside hit her, she started to come back to reality. Someone asked her if she was hurt in any way and she responded no. She was given a blanket and escorted into a police vehicle to get out of the cold with an officer while the building was being secured and the paramedics were tending to a number of people. She just sat there stunned and in shock.

* * *

Will was losing his mind. He was pacing the floor of the hotel room, he was angry at Charlie for not telling him where she was, and he was terrified.

"She's ok." Charlie yelled from his adjoining room. "She's fucking, ok, Will."

Finally Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. What happened?"

Charlie explained about the guy breaking down her door and the cop who was able to get in before the door was barricaded.

"He's dead, but she's ok. She's in shock, but physically she's fine."

"Let's go, I need to see her."

"Will, it's too dangerous for you to go over there, but the police will be bringing her over here shortly."

"Fuck, more waiting. I need to see her, I need to see her and make sure she's ok."

"She'll be here soon, Will, but she's fucking ok." Charlie was just as relieved as Will.

"She's ok...she's ok" Will kept repeating to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Mackenzie was taken in the police car to Will's hotel. The officer had wanted to take her to the hospital, as she was clearly in shock, but Charlie had convinced the FBI agent that she would be fine. Charlie didn't want to risk having Will physically push his way through him to get to the hospital, there was still too great a threat.

Mackenzie is in a fog, she doesn't really no where she is, she could see the officer's lips moving, but didn't really know or care at that particular moment what he was saying. Nothing was registering, she could physically move and didn't feel any pain, but she was in a dreamlike state. She felt when the car stopped, but she had no idea where she was. One of the officers opened the door for her and lead her gently by the arm. She wondered where she was going, she knew that she didn't recognize the place, but it didn't really register for her to ask.

* * *

Will was pacing, he felt like it was taking days. He tried sitting, staring at the clock, but nothing would helped and he was driving Charlie crazy.

"Will you just fucking settled down?"

"I can't, why is it taking so fucking long?"

"Will, it hasn't even been a half hour, she'll be here. Will, I think you should be prepared though, they said that she's in shock. She's going through the motions, but they don't seem to think that anything is registering. If she doesn't snap out of it when she gets here, they're going to have to take her to the hospital, Will, and it's not safe for you to go with her."

"Marine or not, there's no way anyone is going to stop me from going to that hospital if that's where Mackenzie is going." Will had never been more serious of anything. He loved Charlie like a father, but nothing was going to stop him from being with Mackenzie. He didn't just want to be with her, he felt as though he physically needed to be with her.

"Will, it's still not safe, you know that right. We have more security and police in this hotel then most embassies, but how the fuck are they going to protect you in a hospital."

"Charlie, do you really think I give a shit? If we have to take Mac to the hospital, I'm going with her."

Charlie was about to argue some more when there was a knock at the door. Charlie looked through the peep hole, it was one of the security guys.

"She's on her way up, sir, but they are saying that she's in total shock."

Charlie quickly thanked him and they kept the door open for her arrival.

Will was standing in the middle of the hotel room watching the door when he saw the officer escorting her. He was scared, she wasn't looking at him and was acting as if she was in a far away land.

"Mac." He said before walking toward her carefully.

She instantly looked up and it was as if a light bulb just turned on in her. She looked at him and it was like a magnetic force pulling them together. It was as though they couldn't be in each other's arms fast enough. Will wrapped his arms around her and she melted into him.

"It's ok, Kenz, you're safe, you're here and you're safe." He kept repeating the words over and over, not just trying to convince her but to convince him too.

"Billy, I didn't think that I'd ever see you again."

"I know sweetheart, but it's over, you're safe, and we're together." He pulled away just far enough to kiss her forehead, they both had tears in their eyes. Suddenly Will realized that they weren't alone. The officer had been standing there to make sure she was ok and Charlie was watching with relief.

"Mac, they want to know if you need to go to the hospital, they said you were in shock, are you ok?" Will said as he held her close again.

"No, I'm ok, I'm right where I need to be."

Will pulled away, he put a protective arm around her waist, but turned slightly to face the officer.

"Thank you so much for bringing her here, I think she's fine."

"Ok, sir, there will be round the clock police and security throughout the building, but I'm afraid we don't want either of you leaving until we can confirm who else might have been involved in this. We'll also need to speak with Ms. McHale tomorrow and take her statement."

"I understand, thank you," Will said pulling Mackenzie a bit closer. The thought that her life could still be in danger didn't sit well with him.

The officer left and Will and Mackenzie turned together to face Charlie.

"I'm glad you're ok kid." Charlie said and then moved to hug her. She gave him a half hug, not ready to fully let go of Will.

"Thanks Charlie, and thank you for everything that you've done. I owe you my life."

"The things I do to keep a good EP," Charlie joked lovingly.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone. Take care of her for me, Will."

"I will and thanks Charlie."

Charlie gave them both a knowing smile and then proceeding to go to his adjoining room and close the door.

"I love you Kenz," Will said as he pulled her close again.

"I love you too Billy, I can't believe I'm in your arms again."

"Well believe it because I'm not going to let go of you, ever." Suddenly, Will felt something at his mid-section. He pulled back realizing that it was her stomach. It wasn't big and probably not noticeable to most people but she had dropped the blanket she was given at the scene and was only wearing a tank top and yoga pants, and Will knew every inch of her body. He had totally forgotten. He stepped back, he wanted to look at her.

Mackenzie was concerned when he suddenly stepped back, "Billy, what's wrong?"

"I just want to look at you Kenz." Will looked down at her stomach, it was barely visible, but he knew. Mackenzie knew immediately that he was looking at her pregnant belly.

"Meet your daughter, Billy." Mac smiled and took his hand to put it over her stomach. Will felt chills as he touched her belly, it was his baby in there, their daughter.

"I love you Kenz, if anything had happened to either of you…" Will suddenly felt very emotional again.

"It's ok, Billy, we're here together." Mackenzie was now the one comforting him.

"Thank God." Will said keeping his hand on her stomach, but pulling her to him with the other hand for a tender kiss on the lips. When the kiss broke, he pulled her in for another hug, he couldn't get enough of holding her. It had been torture for so long to be away from her and afraid for her safety.

"Are you hungry, are you hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine Billy."

"What do you want to do, are you tired?"

"Maybe a little, I haven't been able to sleep much lately. But mostly, I just want you to hold me."

"That I can do. Do you want to change?"

"Yes, can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?"

"Of course."

Will handed her a shirt and she proceeded to strip down. Will had also started to undress down to his boxers, but he was distracted. He could tell that her body had changed, her breasts were fuller and without a shirt or her yoga pants, the bump was even more noticeable. He hadn't realized that he was staring until Mackenzie said, "I know Billy, I'm not a size two anymore." Mackenzie was slightly concerned, with all that had happened she didn't even think that the changes in her body might be a disappointing shock to him.

"You're gorgeous Kenz. I can't tell you what it means for me to see you and know that it's my baby in there." He walked over to her before she could button up the shirt he had given her. "Plus," he said looking down at her chest, "those are amazing". He gave her a suggestive grin. Mackenzie smiled and push him playfully. They both knew that neither of them was up for making love after all that had gone on that night, but he couldn't help the little flirtation comment, he wanted to make sure she knew that he worshipped every part of her body, pregnant or not.

Mackenzie finished buttoning a few of the buttons and will guided her over to the bed. They laid down together with Mackenzie's head on his chest just under his chin. She had a hand on his chest and he put his hand over hers. He was playing with her fingers, like he had a so many time before, when he realized something was missing. Will again jumped up.

"Just a minute, don't move. I just have to get something."

Will fiddled with his coat trying to find the pocket. He found what we was looking for and move back over to the bed.

"There's something that belongs to you." He put the ring up so she could see it.

Her heart melted. It had taken all of her resolve to leave her ring when she left, she loved that ring, she loved him.

"Oh Billy, you brought it."

"Of course I did, I wanted it back on your finger as soon as possible. I can't take the chance that some guy might think you're single," Will smiled still holding the ring.

"You're the only man I want to be with Billy, ever."

"So, will you agree to marry me again then so I can't put this back on your finger?"

"Yes, I'm saying yes." They both smiled at her reference to his first proposal.

"Thank God." Will said as he lowered his lips to hers. When the kiss broke, he grabbed her left hand gently to slide the ring back in its rightful place.

He laid down again and they moved to the exact same position with her head on his chest and their hands together.

"You know Kenz, I'm glad that this ring is back on your finger, but it's really not enough. I want to be able to call you my wife. I mean soon, really soon."

"Yes Billy, I want so much to be your wife. Once all of this is really over, we'll make that happen, even if it's just us and a priest."

They laid there just happy to be in each other's arms, until Mackenzie yawned.

"Sleep my darling, you need to sleep."

"I finally feel like I might be able to, in your arms."

"Well then sleep, I'm not going anywhere, neither of us are for a while it seems based on how many security guys and officers there are out there."

"There's no where I'd rather be, Billy, and no one I'd rather be cooped up with."

They both knew that things weren't completely back to normal, but at least being together was enough for the night.


End file.
